Thinking Out Loud
by ThereIsBeautyInTheBreaking
Summary: All human, set years later Elena and Stefan's perfect relationship is falling apart. Damon has returned to Mystic Falls and feelings resurface as revelations are uncovered as to why Damon left and what happened before he did. Aptly titled because this story is literally me thinking out loud, or on paper. I hope you give it a shot and enjoy. Completely A/U. Rated M Just in case.


**Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **

**A/N- This is an all human story that I just kind of came up with. It's very off record but let me know what you all think! Leave reviews my lovely readers! xoxo Kat. **

* * *

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

* * *

Elena walked around the market picking up things only to put them down again. It was raining outside, and her mood was already glum, the rain just made it worse. She felt more alone today than she had since _he _had left her. She didn't want to say his name, it brought up recent wounds that were still trying to heal. She walked down the baby isle placing her hands on top of her perfectly rounded stomach. She ran her fingers over the soft blankets, and held the small teddy bears in her hands. The feeling made her feel sad and lonely, even more than she was before. She gave up trying to look at things and walked towards the front of the store.

Elena was digging for her keys, not paying much attention to what was going on, she collided with a solid body forcing her to look up. She saw a man in an Army ACU sanding in front of her. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Elena muttered not taking any care to look for his name on his uniform. All she wanted to do was leave. The guy chuckled.

"You don't remember me?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "You look different from the last time I saw you, but I would hope you wouldn't forget all about me" A familiar voice added. She finally looked up and was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes. They held a sadness in them that she'd never seen before when she had known him. "It's me Damon. Damon Salvatore."

She smiled and it made his heart thump in his chest like it used to, "I know" She laughed, it was light but sad something she never seemed to be all those years ago, "So how have you been?" She asked him obviously wanting the attention off of her.

"Good. I got back from my last deployment about two weeks ago so I'm getting into recruiting and settling down." He replied.

"That's good. Did you and Stefan make up or did you finally find that lucky girl? Are you moving back here?" She bit her lip.

He smiled at her explosion of questions, "No... Just me. I never found that person... speaking of," He began to change the subject, "Are you still with Stefan?" Damon asked curiously. It almost felt like a stupid question seeing that she was obviously pregnant, but he hadn't talked to his brother after their falling out last year.

"Um... no... things didn't exactly work out the way we planned" She looked down at the floor and an overwhelming wave of guilt and remorse overtook her.

Even seeing her become sad, he felt his heart lift, "I assume the baby is his though?" Damon stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yes... and he's going to help with the baby, but um... him and I just don't work" Elena felt tears burning behind her eyes. "I'm sorry" She said, her voice cracking with emotion. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kept her eyes trained on the floor refusing to look at Damon.

He took a small breath. This was a crossroads. On one hand, he could have the girl he'd always wanted and on the other hand he could be hurting his only brother, Stefan. He had to wonder what happened to them. What happened to 'The Perfect Couple'. "Hey, how about I treat you to some coffee. You look like you need to talk." He put an arm around her and led her to the small coffee stand in the store. The two sat down at a table towards the back facing each other, "So what happened?" Damon asked, not one to beat around the bush.

"Well, we'd been fighting a lot lately. I'd been working late and he'd been working in the morning. So I came home tired and so did he. We never spent any time together for one thing and then when we did, we fell asleep. The real problem was me. Being a nurse I got close to a patient. A little girl who was so sweet and she happened to have a brain tumor. She was making tremendous progress, but suddenly she died. It killed me inside. It was the first person I ever watched die and it changed me. I was quieter, more careful... I tried to be more loving, to enjoy life, but I guess I came on too strong and pushed him away. Sometimes things don't seem as perfect as they appear and things happen and life changes." Elena finished.

"I understand that... being overseas... it changed me. I'm a totally different person than I was in high school. I made it home though, but I don't know what I was coming home for. That's why I want to stay and settle down. I want a family and a wife. It hurts too much to come home to nothing." Damon looked into Elena's deep brown eyes hoping for something, but her expression was guarded and blank.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I should really be going" Elena stood, grabbing her purse. "It was really nice seeing you" She gave a ghost of a smile, but behind it all he could see the broken soul that Stefan left behind. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and placed a kiss on top of her brunette head. She noticed, but she didn't say anything to him.

"I'll walk you to your car" He offered. He kept his arm around her, unwilling to let go. Just as they were about to reach the car another car pulled up beside them. A tall guy got out and both immediately recognized him as Stefan's best friend, Matt Donovan. Damon cursed under his breath. This was the last thing he needed.

"Hey 'Lena... Damon?" He raised an eyebrow, "So Stefan and Elena broke up two weeks ago and you're already moving in on her?" He was judging Damon. Damon just looked away trying to stay calm, "How's the baby doing Elena?" Matt asked her.

"Fine... I have an appointment next week I think... " Elena mumbled feeling embarrassed being seen with Damon in front of Matt who happened to hate Damon. "I um... I better get going. I have to get some rest" She added walking away from the two men who stared after her until she was gone.

"So... why are you with Elena?" Matt asked.

"I just ran into her and she seemed like she needed a friend."

"She has friends" Matt stated coldly. "You know that when this baby comes she and Stefan are going to get back together right?"

"I don't know... kinda seems like their done and I really don't think that what I'm doing with Elena is your business not that it matters anyway, she probably isn't looking for a relationship. She's looking for a friend and if she wants me to be that friend then I will be." Damon stated. Matt just stared at him before by passing him in order to get into the store. Damon was left feeling confused and lonely.

* * *

Elena got home and set her keys on the counter of the apartment that she and Stefan used to share. As she set down her bag she heard a thump from the bedroom. Immediately she picked up an umbrella from beside the door and walked towards the sound. She pushed the door open, umbrella at the ready, only to be met with Stefan's kind eyes. She choked back a scream, "S-Stefan, what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I came to pick up the rest of my stuff, I didn't think you'd be here." He replied.

"It's my day off" Elena answered back. For a long time the room was filled with an awkward silence, "So that's it?" Elena swallowed a lump in her throat looking at the single box in Stefan's hands.

"Yeah... I guess it is" He was suddenly aware that they weren't talking about the things but their relationship, "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Me too" Elena looked down, "I have an appointment this week if you'd like to go... Anything that has to do with the baby... you can be a part of" Elena stated wanting to include him.

"I don't know... maybe next time" He replied looking down to her enlarged stomach.

Suddenly he remembered a moment just a few years ago between him and Elena. They had just moved into their apartment and were starting their lives together;

_"I'm so happy to finally be here with you now that I'm done with school... and we're engaged, and I am all yours" Elena smiled placing her arms around his neck. _

_He smiled down at her, "You're beautiful you know? And I can't wait for us to get married and to see you carrying our kids." He kissed her, "This is amazing, but we should probably start unpacking." He kissed her again, and again. "I did say probably" he continued to kiss her and the two found their way into the bedroom. _

Elena followed Stefan's gaze to the ring that was on her finger still. She slid it off, "Here... I guess I should have given this back a long time ago" She shook her head feeling tears coming to her eyes, "I don't know why I still have it" She gave a half laugh, remembering the day that he gave it to her.

_They sat at the grill across from one another eating pasta. It seemed like a normal date for the two of them, the grill for food and then a red box movie. Elena pushed her hair behind her ear laughing at some joke that Stefan had told her. "Hey I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Stefan stood up and went out of the restaurant without Elena noticing. When he returned he was holding a red rose in his hand. He knelt down in front of Elena, "Elena Gilbert, I knew that I wanted to marry you the day I met you. I love you with all of my heart. You are an amazing woman and everyone's life is brighter with you in it. Especially mine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, "So Elena Gilbert, Will you marry me?" _

_"Yes" Elena gasped hugging him. Stefan's hand shook as he tried to slide the ring onto her finger. It slipped and he dropped it into the pasta bowl. His cheeks reddened and Elena laughed. He picked it out and cleaned it off before sliding it onto her finger. Elena's hand went to her mouth, "I love you Stefan!" She proclaimed. _

Stefan took the ring from her, "Thanks Elena... So I'll be going now... I guess this is it"

"I guess it is" She replied quoting his words.

Stefan shifted the box in his hands to give Elena a one armed hug, "Goodbye Elena"

She watched him walk out and closed the door behind him, "Goodbye Stefan" She whispered sinking against the door. Just as Elena began to wallow in her own self pity her phone rang from her purse. She pulled herself up from the floor and grabbed her phone from her purse. An unknown number flashed on the screen. She answered anyway, "Hello?"

"Hi... is this Elena?"

"Yes it is"

"Hey... it's Damon... I was hoping you'd still have the same number." She could hear his uncertainty through the phone. "I was wondering if you'd want to get some dinner tonight or see a movie?"

"Um... I don't want to hurt your feelings Damon, but I don't really feel like going out tonight... Stefan just came and picked up the last of his things from the apartment... it was a little hard on me." Elena replied running a hand through her hair.

"Okay... what if I come over? Chinese food and an action movie?" he suggested.

"I don't kn-"

"I won't take no for an answer" he interrupted.

Elena almost smiled... almost. "Alright... I'll text you my address. We'll order in" Elena replied.

* * *

A few hours later the two of them sat on the floor in front of the t.v with open takeout boxes in front of them. They were watching t.v now that the movie was over, Elena's favorite show, Friends. She peeked over at Damon from the corner of her eye and found herself laying her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember sophomore year when we stayed up really late talking that one night? And you told me you had a crush on me?"

"I do. I also remember the part when you said if you and Stefan ever broke up, I owed you a date." he smiled looking down at her.

"You remember that?"

"So do you" He shrugged turning back to the t.v. She bit her lip and smiled to herself. "What?" He smirked peeking down at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing" She replied sitting back against the couch with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"I never thought I'd be here right now with you. Even if we're just friends. I just never thought I mattered that much to anyone enough for us to still be friends or for me to be comforting you right now." He couldn't have his eyes to meet hers.

"You do matter Damon. We were always friends... at least I thought we were. Of course when you left Mystic Falls, I didn't think you'd come back... I almost feel like it was my fault." Elena swallowed thickly. "It hurt when you left just so you know... I swear it almost killed me... Why did you leave me Damon?" Elena looked up at him, tears pooling in her warm eyes.

Damon swallowed, "I left because of Stefan. Not because of you... but I should have stayed, for you, I should have stayed... Especially after I've seen all that he's done to you... you used to be so full of life Elena and you let him take that from you and I'll never forgive myself for not being here to protect you. Just know that." His eyes bore into hers, "It's getting late. I should go" He stood up and grabbed his keys from the table.

Elena couldn't bring herself to stop him. She struggled to get up and walked him towards the door, "Goodnight Damon."

He stopped, "Goodnight Elena. I'm sorry."

**so not sure if this is a one shot or will be continued. Please leave reviews! xox Kat. **


End file.
